1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of computing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to creating a high-speed data bus between a processor circuit and a memory array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing and data processing systems typically include a microprocessor, which processes data that it retrieves from a memory circuit. The results of the processing operation are in turn stored back in the memory circuit. The rate at which the microprocessor can perform accesses to the memory to retrieve operands and store results may therefore create a limitation on the speed at which the computing system can perform the tasks it has been programmed to perform.
Several factors are significant in determining the speed at which memory accesses can be performed. There is, for example, an inherent delay between the presentation of row and column addresses to the memory circuit and the time at which the requested data appears at the output of the memory circuit. In many systems, this problem is reduced by the practice of using a small amount of fast access but expensive memory as a cache for frequently used data. Main data storage remains comprised of a large amount of slower, less expensive memory.
Another source of delay is the speed at which signals representative of digital data can be placed on the data bus, which couples the microprocessor to the memory circuit. The speed of this data transfer is affected by the parasitic capacitance between each bus line and ground or other low impedance signal. This is because the device which is transferring data by driving the lines of the bus high or low must charge or discharge this parasitic capacitance with each transition, and the time required to accomplish this increases with increasing parasitic capacitance.
This affect has long been recognized and several different ways of addressing it have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,047 to Spohrer, for example, a higher speed bus driver circuit is described, which adds a minimal amount of stray capacitance to the bus line. In the specific case of a data bus between a microprocessor and memory, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,465,229 and 5,260,892 suggest careful routing of data bus traces to minimize bus line capacitance and loading.
In each of these cases, however, the benefits are limited. Altering the driver circuit does not alter the inherent capacitance of the bus lines themselves. Altering bus line routing, although helpful, still leaves bus lines with significant parasitic capacitance. Furthermore, neither of these methods addresses the fact that the bus is loaded with the input capacitance of the memory circuits themselves.